


Повод

by Gagarka



Series: Всё пошло не так [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bromance, Day 1, Gen, Goretober 2017, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Иногда невезение это не так уж и плохо.





	Повод

**Author's Note:**

> 01.10.: Множественные порезы или рваные раны

Было смешно, что за почти три года геройствования в больницу он попал из-за банальной автомобильной аварии. Он бы даже засмеялся, правда, но осколки, вдавленные в лицо и грудь подушкой безопасности, смещались от любого движения. Адриан был бы счастлив просто вырубиться, но ему не повезло, и всё время до больницы, а потом и в отделении скорой помощи он был в сознании. Отвечал на вопросы врача, терпел, пока один за одним вытаскивали куски стекла, видел, как на него смотрят медсёстры. С жалостью.  
  
Честно говоря, ему было плевать, если останутся шрамы даже, пожалуй, он бы этого хотел. Так ему больше не придётся быть ростовой куклой папочки-модельера. Который подъехал буквально через час после его поступления в приёмный покой. Удивительно, подумал Адриан, глядя, как его отец, прищурившись, что-то выговаривает врачу.  
  
— Можно закрыть ширму? — попросил он интерна, занятого его правой рукой.  
  


***

  
  
Он сам попросил врача оставить его в стационаре, хотя его отец был против, но врач убедил его, что нужно посмотреть за динамикой. Три сломанных ребра ныли при каждом вдохе, раны под бинтами зудели и чесались, а запах больницы уже, казалось, пропитал его насквозь, но Адриан предпочёл это поездке домой.  
  
— Как ты, пацан? — выбрался из его сумки Плагг.  
  
Квами выглядел неважно и говорил без своего обычного сарказма.  
  
— Что, мои дела настолько плохи? — усмехнулся Адриан и тут же зашипел.  
— Не хуже обычного, — надулся Плагг, — заживёт твоя мордашка, не переживай.  
— Да я и не собирался.  
— Вот и правильно… Ты не станешь звонить Мари?  
— Чёрт, — Адриан подавил желание хлопнуть себя по лбу.  
  
Он с кряхтеньем поднялся, держась за бок, и с трудом выудил из сумки мобильный. Разряжен. Пришлось выискивать ещё и зарядку. За ней шлейфом вытянулись и наушники, что, впрочем, было неплохо. Адриан подсоединил провод и подождал, прежде чем включать телефон.  
  
В приглушённом свете палаты яркость дисплея резанула глаза, отдавшись в голове болью. Сразу же завибрировали приходящие оповещения. Пропущенные звонки от отца, Натали и, конечно, Маринетт. Адриан понадеялся, что она не успела позвонить в особняк, и быстро нажал на вызов. Она ответила после одного гудка, и Адриану пришлось отодвинуть телефон от уха. С трудом убедив её, что с ним всё нормально, и он не умирает, Адриан наконец-то смог выдохнуть и немного расслабиться. В ближайшее время ему надо будет заботиться только об учёбе, и это было благословением.  
  


***

  
  
Первое, что сказал отец, когда сняли повязки: «Я уже связался с лучшим пластическим хирургом Франции». Адриан промолчал. Поджившие царапины выглядели именно что царапинами — когда он их только получил, ощущались они болезненнее, чем выглядели сейчас. Теперь Адриан думал, что они и сами заживут практически без следа.  
  
Маринетт, пробравшаяся к нему поздно вечером в тот же день, задумчиво оглядела его со всех сторон и спросила, точно ли он попал в аварию, а не провёл лицом по тёрке.  
  
— Эй, это жестоко, — возмутился Адриан, под фырканье двух квами и самой Маринетт. — Лучше бы пожалела и погладила меня по голове, и за ушком почесала.  
  
Он бесцеремонно улёгся на её колени и состроил умоляющее лицо. Она закатила глаза, но её рука уже зарылась в светлые волосы, приятно массируя кожу. Адриан старательно гнал прочь сожаления, но в такие моменты они накатывали слишком сильно. Когда они узнали личности друг друга, это было шоком во всех смыслах. В тот момент влюблённость испарилась так неожиданно резко, что они несколько дней ходили как пришибленные, кидая друг на друга дикие недоверчивые взгляды. Позже, смирившись, они нашли преимущества в дружбе. И только иногда, в такие моменты, как этот, Адриан немного жалел, что они оба были настолько категоричны и даже не попытались принять друг друга целиком. Но теперь у них была дружба и взаимное абсолютное доверие. Это было определённо лучше, чем ничего, и, кто знает, что будет дальше.  
  
— Твой день рождения послезавтра, — вырвал его из размышлений голос Маринетт. — Думаешь, твой отец разрешит тебе праздновать? Если ты вообще собираешься, конечно? — тут же поправилась она.  
— К счастью для нас обоих, он теперь не сможет запретить мне. Ни это, ни что-либо ещё.  
— Что планируешь делать?  
  
Это был не первый подобный разговор, но теперь у Адриана был неплохой предлог, чтобы уйти из модельного бизнеса.  
  
— Найду подработку и сниму комнату.  
— Если хочешь, давай поищем квартиру на двоих? Или ты уже предложил это Поллин?  
— Её «вечная любовь» завяла, как только она увидела бинты, — прокомментировал из дальнего угла Квами. — И она даже не дождалась, пока он проснётся. Зато я прекрасно видел, какие гримасы она строила.  
— Плагг! — вскочил Адриан, но тут же осел обратно на диван, держась за бок.  
— А я… — начала Маринетт.  
— Стоп. Сам дурак, сам знаю.  
— Прости, — Маринетт обняла его и погладила по голове, как маленького. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, наверное.  
  
Сказал и понял, что и правда, в порядке. С его модельной работой и постоянным мельканием в журналах, он почти привык к таким вещам. И он не винил тех, кто влюблялся в его внешность, но не в характер или постоянные отлучки с середины свиданий. По правде говоря, он и сам пока не стремился к чему-то серьёзному в отношениях, поэтому не мог действительно обижаться.  
  
— А ты собираешься съезжать из пекарни? — он решил перевести тему.  
— Да. У меня уже ничего не помещается в моей комнате. Ещё чуть-чуть и я буду погребена под тем количеством тканей, что у меня скопилось.  
— Что родители?  
— Сказали, что поддержат финансово, но по ним видно, что отпускать меня в свободное плаванье им не хочется.  
  
Она вздохнула и опустила голову ему на плечо, он прислонился к её макушке. Адриану было сложно представить себе Маринетт, которая не будет пахнуть чем-то сладким.  
  
— Так, предложение вместе снимать квартиру ещё в силе?  
— Конечно.


End file.
